Say my name
by Tarvilya
Summary: Krótki MorMor, Sebastian Moran POV


Wpadło podczas słuchania piosenki o tym samym tytule co fick. Ostrzeżeń jako takich brak, oprócz tego, że nie betowane. Właściwie wciąż nie mam pewności czy to coś do publikowania się nadaje, ale zobaczymy.

Enjoy.

Pamiętasz? Poznaliśmy się jako dzieci. Chodziliśmy do jednej szkoły. Byłem w klasie o rok wyżej, więc nie miałem pojęcia o twoim istnieniu. Aż do dnia, kiedy stanąłem w twojej obronie przeciwko garstce starszych chłopaków. Byłeś inny niż wszyscy, byłeś niesamowicie inteligentny, choć w pewien przerażający sposób. Nie do końca chciałem być twoim przyjacielem, ale to po prostu się stało. Nie dostrzegłem momentu w którym zaczęliśmy spędzać w swoim towarzystwie każą wolną chwilę. Byłeś niesamowicie interesującym człowiekiem. Jakaś niewidzialna siła przyciągała mnie do ciebie, sprawiała, że chciałem być przy tobie, słuchać cię, rozmawiać z tobą. Przerażało mnie to z jaką łatwością, już wtedy, mówiłeś o pozbawianiu ludzi życia. Wtedy uważałem to za dziecięce bajania, krótkotrwałe marzenie spowodowane przeczytaniem zbyt dużej ilości powieści kryminalnych. Ale nie, byliśmy dziećmi, ale już wtedy wiedziałeś, że pewnego dnia zostaniesz geniuszem zbrodni, wiedziałeś to, bo choć wtedy tego nie zauważałem, ty byłeś po prostu zły. To wtedy zabiłeś Carla. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, ale ja wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że to ty. Pogodziłem się z tym, choć nie było łatwo, byłeś wtedy taki chłodny i nieprzyjemny w obejściu. Bałem się ciebie i jednocześnie podziwiałem cię. Byłem dumny z przyjaciela takiego jak ty. Pewnego dnia po prostu zniknąłeś. Nie pojawiłeś się w szkole jeden dzień, drugi, trzeci… W końcu dowiedziałem się, że twoi rodzice wyprowadzili się z powrotem do Irlandii, skąd pochodziłeś. Nasz kontakt urwał się na wiele lat. Na początku tęskniłem, cierpiałem, błagałem rodziców by pozwolili mi cię odwiedzić. Pisałem listy, ale nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś. W końcu zapomniałem, ostatecznie czas leczy rany.

Pamiętam ten dzień jakby to było wczoraj. Padało od kilku dni, była późna jesień i na dworze robiło się coraz chłodniej. Przyszedłeś do baru w którym tymczasowo pracowałem odkąd wyrzucili mnie z wojska. Nienawidziłem tego, ale jako były żołnierz bez gorsza przy duszy musiałem jakoś opłacić czynsz. Nie rozpoznałeś mnie, ale ja od razu poznałem ciebie. Zmieniłeś się, choć wciąż otaczała cię ta aura chłodu i zła. Ubrany byłeś w drogi garnitur, więc z pewnością dobrze powodziło ci się w życiu. Na pewno lepiej niż mi. Ciekawy byłem czy zrealizowałeś swoje dziecięce marzenia. Spotkałeś się wtedy z kimś, to była krótka i rzeczowa rozmowa. Mężczyzna z którym rozmawiałeś wyszedł wkrótce, ty zostałeś, usiadłeś przy barze i zamówiłeś podwójną szkocką. Długo zastanawiałem się, czy przyznać się, że ja to ja, twój najlepszy przyjaciel ze szkoły. W końcu ciekawość wygrała, zacząłem rozmowę, normalna rozmowa między barmanem a klientem. Odpowiadałeś półsłówkami, omijająco, rzucając mi groźne spojrzenia. Cóż, oczywistym było, że nie masz ochoty na pogawędki z nieznajomymi. Dlatego wtedy powiedziałem ci prawdę. Twoje oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, przez kilka sekund po prostu wpatrywałeś się we mnie w milczeniu, zszokowany. Ostatecznie otworzyłeś usta i niemal bezgłośnie wypowiedziałeś cztery słowa, cztery słowa które znaczyły dla mnie wszystko: „Brakowało mi ciebie, Seb". Nie mieliśmy wtedy dużo czasu na rozmowę, w końcu ja byłem w pracy. Zostałeś tam do końca mojej zmiany, popijając leniwie szkocką. W końcu wyszliśmy, razem, kierując się do klitki w której pomieszkiwałem. Pytałeś mnie o moje życie. Opowiedziałem ci o studiach, wojsku, o Afganistanie, przemilczając fakt, dlaczego wyrzucili mnie z wojska. I wtedy zaoferowałeś mi pracę. Uśmiechnąłeś się i zapytałeś czy nie chciałbym zostać twoim snajperem. Początkowo byłem w szoku, a jednak dokonałeś tego, czego chciałeś. Przestępca doradczy, nie do końca rozumiałem co kryje się pod tą tajemniczą nazwą, ale z czasem dotarło to do mnie. Wtedy bałem się ciebie jeszcze bardziej. Przerażałeś mnie, ale jednocześnie pragnąłem cię jak nikogo wcześniej. Praca dla ciebie była trudna, wymagająca, na początku wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały mi spać, ale ostatecznie przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, w Afganistanie przecież też zabijałem ludzi. Przestałem współczuć twoim ofiarom, które z taką łatwością, dzień po dniu, pozbawiałem życia na twój rozkaz.

Często podróżowaliśmy. Nie znosiłem tego, ale za każdym razem gdy sprzeciwiałem się, uśmiechałeś się i po raz kolejny powtarzałeś, że potrzebujesz mnie. I po raz kolejny ulegałem. Robiłem wszystko o co mnie poprosiłeś. Choć czasami miałem dość, nie potrafiłem się sprzeciwić. Nienawidziłem cię przez większość czasu, za to co mi zrobiłeś, za to, że oplotłeś mnie swoją siecią niczym pająk swą ofiarę. Ale kochałem cię, tak cholernie cię kochałem, że każdy dzień bez ciebie stawał się udręką nie do zniesienia. Durne sentymenty, tak to określałeś. Odczucie nie warte geniusza. Nie potrafiłeś kochać, ale mimo wszystko wiem, że czułeś coś do mnie, że zależało ci na mnie. A przynajmniej lubię tak myśleć. Lubię myśleć, że byłem w twoim życiu kimś więcej, niż tylko zabawką, zwierzątkiem domowym.

Kiedy poprosiłeś mnie bym z tobą zamieszkał zgodziłem się od razu. To był błąd, nigdy nie powinienem pozwolić sobie na nadzieję, że możesz być mój. Mieszkanie z tobą to był koszmar, świadomość, że jesteś tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko. Byłeś okropnym współlokatorem, z tobą czułem się gorzej niż w koszarach z dowódcą sapiącym nad głową. Przynieś, zanieś, pozamiataj, szybko stałem się twoją gosposią, kucharką, sprzątaczką. Ale nie narzekałem, nie miałem prawa narzekać. Kiedy wyrzucili mnie z wojska byłem martwy, jadłem, spałem, chodziłem do pracy, ale byłem martwy. Kiedy ty pojawiłeś się wtedy w barze, znów zacząłem oddychać, zacząłem żyć. Byłeś moim powietrzem, sprawiłeś, że znów zacząłem doceniać każdy następny dzień. I choć dzień po dniu niszczyłeś mnie kawałek po kawałku, byłem ci niesamowicie wdzięczny.

Wiele lat minęło zanim pozwoliłeś się dotknąć po raz pierwszy. To była najpiękniejsza noc w moim życiu. Pamiętasz? Wróciliśmy wtedy z Japonii, usiadłeś na kanapie wzdychając ciężko. Skinąłeś na mnie palcem, więc usiadłem obok ciebie. Długo siedzieliśmy w ciszy, zanim poczułem na sobie twój wzrok. Wpatrywałeś się we mnie i po raz pierwszy w twoich oczach dostrzegłem coś innego niż chłód i odrazę. Uśmiechałeś się, uwielbiałem twój uśmiech, choć tak rzadko było mi dane go zobaczyć. Pochyliłeś się i zbliżyłeś do siebie nasze twarze. Przesunąłeś wierzchem dłoni po moim policzku. Byłeś wtedy tak czuły, tak… ludzki. W końcu poczułem twoje wargi na swoich. Najpierw nieśmiało, niepewnie, jakbyś nie był pewien czy wolno ci to zrobić. W końcu przyciągnąłem cię do siebie, topiąc się w szczęściu. Zawsze powtarzałeś, że marzenia się spełniają, jeśli masz dość determinacji by do nich dążyć, miałeś rację. Moje spełniło się właśnie w tamtym momencie, gdy po wszystkim trzymałem cię w ramionach, wpatrując się w twoją zmęczoną twarz, czule gładząc twoje włosy.

Byliśmy razem szczęśliwi. Choć z jednej strony nic się nie zmieniło, wciąż byłeś zimny, oschły, wiecznie profesjonalny, zmieniło się wszystko. Nareszcie dane było mi poznać twoją drugą stronę, tą ludzką, kiedy wtulałeś twarz w moją szyję, kiedy przesuwałeś palcami po moich włosach, kiedy śmialiśmy się razem i nie byłeś już bezuczuciową maszyną. W tych momentach widziałem w tobie człowieka, w tych momentach kochałem cię najbardziej. Wiem, że ty też mnie kochałeś. Nigdy tego nie powiedziałeś, ale ja to wiem.

I nagle wszystko się skończyło. Nasze szczęście, nasze życie, nasze uczucie. Pojawiła się twoja obsesja, wtedy znów zacząłem się ciebie bać. Byłeś niczym szaleniec owładnięty pragnieniem zemsty. Dzień po dniu obmyślałeś plan zniszczenia swojego największego wroga, a ja dzień po dniu traciłem cię coraz bardziej. Wszystko przestało się dla ciebie liczyć, był tylko on i kolejne etapy zniszczenia jego życia. Cierpiałem, choć nie dawałem tego po sobie poznać. Durne sentymenty, nie zachowuj się jak baba, z pewnością te słowa usłyszałbym, gdybym zdobył się na odwagę powiedzenia ci prawdy. Jednak wciąż posłusznie wykonywałem twoje rozkazy, choć ból rozdzierał mnie od środka.

Nie było cię przy mnie, odszedłeś, choć twoje ciało wciąż było obecne. Przestałeś ze mną rozmawiać, przestałeś się uśmiechać, przestałeś przytulać się do mnie kiedy powoli odpływałeś w krainę snów. Ale nie narzekałem. Nie wypowiedziałem ani jednego słowa sprzeciwu, nawet w dniu ostatecznej rozgrywki. „Sebastian zajmij pozycję i nic nie rób, czekaj. Znasz plan, nie zawiedź mnie" to były twoje ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszałem kiedy tego ranka opuściłeś mieszkanie. Gdybym się sprzeciwił, gdybym chociaż spróbował coś zrobić, może skończyłoby się to inaczej.

Gdybym nie był takim pieprzonym tchórzem, może byłbyś tu teraz, może nie mazałbym się jak dziecko, przyciskając twarz do zimnego nagrobka. Twojego nagrobka. Wygrałeś, ale zapłaciłeś za to najwyższą cenę. Nie wiem, czy planowałeś to od początku. Czy od początku znałeś zakończenie tej gry? Wiedziałeś, że umrzesz? Zawsze byłeś dla mnie nieodgadnioną księgą i prawdopodobnie nigdy się tego nie dowiem. Lecz nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać myśli, że mogłem coś zrobić, że mogłem temu zapobiec. Nie mogłem, zawsze stawiałeś na swoim, nie ważne w jakiej sprawie.

Przesuwam palcem po złotych literach układających się w twoje imię. Przepraszam, ale nie potrafię już dłużej walczyć. Wiem, że nie chciałbyś tego, wiem, że powiedział byś coś w stylu „Seb, nie zachowuj się jak histeryczka, weź się w garść, życie nie kończy się na mnie". Błąd, moje się skończyło. Tego dnia, kiedy zastrzeliłeś się, umarłem po raz kolejny. Coraz ciężej było oddychać, po raz kolejny spałem, jadłem, ale byłem martwy.

To boli zbyt mocno. Wybacz mi, wybacz, że klęczę przy twoim grobie, zalewając się łzami, wybacz, że lufa pistoletu przyłożona jest do mojej skroni. Wybacz, że nie jestem dostatecznie silny, wybacz, że nie potrafię już walczyć, nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie. To proste, tylko pociągnąć za spust, robiłem to już tak wiele razy. Spotkamy się w piekle najdroższy, w miejscu do którego obaj należymy.

Dobranoc, kochany…


End file.
